l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Otomo Suikihime
Otomo Suikihime was a courtier of the Imperial Families. She was the niece and apprentice of the shugenja Otomo M'rika. During her governance of the Colonies she was considered a traitor, becoming the ronin Suikihime. Eventually Suikihime was restored to her former position and family. Courtier As a child, Suikihime was always beautiful, charming, insightful, and sharply intelligent. She excelled in the courtly arts from the moment she began her education. Second City - People, p. 19 Suikihime was considered a rising star among the Otomo family's younger generation and thus a threat to many family elders. Rumour had it that her name was placed into the Empress' ear for the position of governor, because many among their upper ranks feared that she would supplant them. M'rika's Student The young Otomo was alleged to be a great student of Otomo M'rika's methods and philosophies which favoured a very active role in leadership. M’rika taught her to actively observe everything around her as if it existed within her own mind, to see others in the light of the ways in which they could be changed to her needs. She learned how to alter the structures of power to suit her plans and change the paradigm under which she operated. She was a good judge of character and could read a person based only on a few interactions. Her keen insight allowed her to see the capabilities of anyone, and it let her see who they could be with the proper guidance. Second City - The People, pp. 19-20 Imperial Governor In 1198 she succeeded Ikoma Katsuru as Imperial Governor of the Colonies after he was murdered by Dark Naga in the Second City. The Hand of the Empress, by Shawn Carman She would be known as Lady of the Sun. The Age of Exploration, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Suikihime selected to bear a strange variant of the Imperial Chrysanthemum upon her arrival and ascension to the position. State of the Clans, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Ivory Court Reformed Suikihime did not wish to preserve the traditional ways as her predecessor, but to find something new, something the world had never seen before. Her first act was to restructure the entire Ivory Court. Many of the advisors to the previous Governor left in protest. Those who did not retire as monks committed seppuku in defiant protest. Second City - The People, p. 7 She appointed her two younger brothers, Otomo Takama and Otomo Moritaka, as her court chancellors. Suikihime's sister, a mischievous woman named Otomo Nami, served as the Governor's eyes and ears. Finally, her elderly granduncle, Otomo Nishige was her personal advisor, and Shiba Fusimi her trusted personal scribe. Second City - The People, pp. 10, 22 Creation of the Ivory Champion In the Month of the Rooster, Suikihime held a contest to select her personal champion and representative, who would be known as the Ivory Champion. Second City - The City, p. 7 The first holder of the title was Shinjo Tselu, who was also in charge of the administration of the Second City Guardsmen. The Imperial Explorers As a first policy, she went to see the old sensei of her Ivory Champion, Bayushi Shibata in order to deliver new orders. The Imperial Explorer Dojo would now accept applicants from all the Clans, not only the Spider and the Mantis, in the name of productivity. The Governor was warned that many lives would be lost, and she answered that she came the accept this unfortunate truth, in the name of the greater good. Jewels of the Empire Edict of Exploration Suikihime issued the Edict of Exploration, allowing any samurai to explore and claim any treasure they found for their clan. It caused trouble to the Imperial Explorers, and its sensei Shibata believed it had made out their duties difficult to the point of impossibility. Many samurai began to die while exploring the dangerous lands of the Colonies. Despite Tselu was against the edict, Suikihime saw the rewards worthy the costs. Shibata requested and was allowed to build a new dojo for the explorers, at Kalani's Landing, near the Frontier. Repercussions, by Shawn Carman Dangers of Exploration Asako Kaitoko, representative of the Council of Five, pondered at court the dangers of exploration for the Second City. Suikihime granted permission for the construction of a new temple for the Asako Inquisitors within the Temple District. The temple was seen by the Lion as an affront to the honor of their Clan, as Lion samurai had been the defenders of the city over the course of more than two decades. Embers of War, Part 2: The Lion, by Shawn Carman Concealed Spider Support The Second City Guardsmen were infiltrated by members of the Goju, and placed in key locations for eventually defence of the city, Torn Asunder, Part 1, by Seth Mason and bodyguards of the governor. Notice Me, by Robert Denton On behalf of Daigotsu Kanpeki a man gifted an unclaimed holding to Imperial Families. Suikihime chose to accept this present from the Spider Clan, but to keep her possession of the holding secret. No Imperial banners, but the Spider mon should be seen there. Before the governor could find out who the man was who intrigued her so much, Yajinden had already left unnoticed, and his true identity remained a mystery to the Otomo. The Age of Exploration, Part 4b, by Shawn Carman Daigotsu Yajinden had given the location of a camel stable in the area which would be known as the Nexus of Boyoh. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration Suikihime acted against the Scorpion, enemies of her Spider allies, and used one of the Egg of P'an Ku found in the Colonies to make a doppelganger of Shosuro Keirei. Face the Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Mantis Banishment During the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies Suikihime ordered to cease the Mantis strikes against the Crane until the Kitsuki finished an investigation on the matter. As the order was countermanding the judgment of the Emerald Champion, the Mantis did not stop. For their defiance, the Mantis representative Yoritomo Sakuma was told that any member of the Mantis were banished from the Second City. Scenes from the Empire 29, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Madness in the Colonies Suikihime became erratic, and ordered to burn the province in its entirety to cleanse it from madness and the Fudoists. Suikihime's Sanction (Coils of Madness flavor) Suikihime’s eccentricities included her odd tastes in paintings and poems, the trumpeting of horagai announcing her arrivals and departures, her proclaiming of yet another new office in a government that was already confusing and bloated with titles. Siege of the Second City Suikihime rejected the mediation missive sent to her by the Imperial Legion's leaders. Rejected Mediation (Torn Asunder flavor) She ordered Tsudoken to seal off the Military District and Imperial District when the Ninth Imperial Legion was in sight, to withstand a siege. Scions of the Colonies, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The legionnaires surrounded the city, and rebuffed any attempts at parlay. Several heimin of the City were executed when attempting to communicate directly with the Legion. Suikihime did not attempt any overt action against the Legion, and opened winter court. Notice Me, by Robert Denton The Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu managed to open of the gates that allowed the Legionnaires to cross the city walls. Tsudoken and Tselu's lieutenant, Asako Karachu, led the counterattack. It was unsafe to remain there after the Imperial Legion’s siege had broken into the inner city, so Tselu suggested Suikihime to flee. Torn Asunder, Part 2, by Seth Mason Hostage of the Spider Clan When Suikihime knew that a coalition of delegates of several clans had plotted to weaken the city defenses, she decided to flee the besieged Second City with the help of the Scorpion Clan and the Yoritomo Saigo. In the last hours of the siege another individual impersonated her to cover her escape. Her former servant, Shinjo Tselu, was tasked with finding her. Tselu's lieutenant, Asako Karachu, also had fled, and joined Suikihime. Torn Asunder, Part 3, by Seth Mason Suikihime was aided in her escape by Omigawa and Bayushi Shizuka. Coils of Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton The Scorpion gave her to the Spider Clan. In exchange, Daigotsu Kanpeki arranged an audience with the Shadow Dragon for Bayushi Kazutoshi, who wanted to learn more about the madness that had befallen the Colonies. Collaborations, by Shawn Carman Outcast Suikihime was considered a traitor by the Empire and the Ninth Imperial Legion had been dispatched to lay siege to the Second City. The Otomo had stricken the name of Suikihime from their family rolls, so she was considered a ronin, Suikihime. Torn Asunder, Part 1, by Seth Mason The commander of the Ninth Legion, Shinjo Kinto, appointed Kuni Renyu as interim governor. Torn Asunder, Part 3, by Seth Mason After only a few days of Renyu as governor, the Empress' younger son, Iweko Shibatsu, took the position until his mother would name a new one. City of Smoke & Ash, by Shawn Carman and Robert Denton Later word reached the Colonies of Empress Iweko's decreed that Kuni Renyu should be interim governor until she would decide on a proper successor to Suikihime. Coils of Madness, Part 1, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton P'an Ku Revealed The mad dragon P'an Ku finally revealed itself as the driving force behind the wave of insanity that had ravaged the Colonies. Coils of Madness If Suikihime had been fallen under the influx of the mad dragon, Clarification about the Fallen and canon streamline, by L5R Story Team many citizens of the Second City would be hung and the Second City Governor would had earned the nickname Queen of Fools. Otomo Suikihime, Queen of Fools (Coils of Madness Picture and Title) Suikihime's Sanction Suikihime was hidden in a large village, where she devised how to kill the Fudoist threat. Bayushi Shizuka, a well-dressed man native of the Ivory Kingdoms, Omigawa, and Asako Karachu were her command staff. Maps with movements of the Fudo cult displayed the areas where the cultists attacked the Fallen, only to be killed in turn by agents sent by Suikihime. Scenes from the Empire 35, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Returning to the Second City Suikihime still had strong allies, as the Spider Clan and the Empress' second son, Iweko Shibatsu, who sent a letter to her through Yoritomo Saigo. Saigo arrived with Hiruma Tensin, who had revealed as an agent of Shinjo Tselu. Suikihime knew it was time to return to the Second City, and surrendered herself to Tensin. They appeared in the Ivory Court shortly after news arrived about the fall of Journey's End City at the hands of a maddened horde. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason The Imperial Legion rode forth to save the city, while Suikihime and her entourage remained under arrest. Gates of Chaos, Part 2, by Seth Mason P'an Ku's Defeat The Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko and the eldest Empress' son, Iweko Seiken, moved to the Second City and announced in the Ivory Court that P'an Ku would be summoned in the Imperial District, to be banished from the mortal realm. They eventually managed to banish the mad dragon. Face the Madness, Part 3, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Restored Seiken left the Colonies, giving to Tselu his mother's order. The once disgraced Suikihime was restored with her family name and former station. A festival was held shortly after There Will Be Blood, Part 3B, by Shawn Carman celebrating her return. There Will Be Blood, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Beginning in the spring, the Colonies hosted a large tournament of iaijutsu, artistry, oratory, and taryu-jiai. Letter from the Imperial Governor of the Colonies (Imperial Assembly letter v3 #11b) Purge of Fudoism Suikihime ordered the Crab to relinquish the duty of erradicate the Fudo in the Colonies to the Dragon Clan. Noboru immediately began to use Spider forces in the task. Aftermath, Part 1, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton Once it was exposed that Togashi Ango had issued travel papers to a known Fudoist, Hiruma Sawai, she ordered the Dragon to relinquish their immigration records to the Scorpion for review. Aftermath, Part 3, by Robert Denton and Seth Mason Thrateaning the Mantis The silent war against the Crane initiated by the Fallen Tsuruchi Gombei let Suikihime to threat Yoritomo Yashinko with further punishment to the Mantis. Undone, by Seth Mason Blood of the Preserver The Spider Champion Kanpeki presented the Blood of the Preserver in the Ivory Court, as a gift to the Empress through her son Shibatsu. The Lion representative Matsu Yoshito blamed the Spider for the many lives taken by the Blood, and announced that his Lady Akodo Dairuko was at the head of a Lion army to spend the winter in the Colonies. Scenes from the Empire 38, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Seiken's Return Iweko Seiken returned to the Second City, and in presence of Suikihime, the Imperial Heir forced to have command upon half of the Ivory Legion and half of the Second City Guardsmen as well. The Coming Storm (Story rulebook) Dark Naga Assault Akodo Himaru, an officer of the Second City Guardsmen, alongside with Shinjo Tselu, told his corcerns to Suikihime. Reports from the Imperial Legions in the Western Wastes suggested that the Dark Naga forces, recently banished from Rokugan, were heading towards the Second City. They also reported of their extremely precarious position to oversee the Second City themselves after Seiken took a large portion of both their men. Suikihime dismissed any idea to ask help to Seiken, and commanded to defend the city with their current ranks. Siege: Heart of Darkness, Part 3 The Dark Naga forces appeared and assaulted the city, Siege: Heart of Darkness, Part 4 being defeated and their leader, the Dark Naga, killed. Siege: Heart of Darkness, Finale, by Shawn Carman Seiken's Plans for the Imperial Bureaucracy Her brother Takama had become part of Seiken's advisors in the Second City. The courtier was astonished when the Imperial Heir announced his belief that the Imperial Bureaucracy proved itself a hindrance to Imperial rule, not an asset. He told that after his appointment as Emperor all samurai would be required to live for one year in a rural village, if they wished to hold any significant imperial office. This policy would clear out most of the Imperial Bureaucracy. Takama advised her sister that in the future there would be virtually no bureaucracy left if Seiken ever reigns. One Way or the Other, by Robert Denton Empire In Exile In 1200 the Emperor Iweko II ordered the evacuation to the Colonies, to save the Rokugani from the rebellious Spider Clan, who aided by endless Shadowlands beasts overrun the Great Clans. He established the Empire In Exile and the Colonies became to be known as the New Imperial Territories. Most probably the title of Imperial Governor of the Colonies disappeared. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan See also * Otomo Suikihime/Meta External Links * Otomo Suikihime (Seeds of Decay) * Otomo Suikihime, Queen of Fools (Coils of Madness) * Suikihime Sensei (The Coming Storm) Category:Imperial Families Members Suikihime